fanonwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
About:The Fanon Warriors
Welcome to ''The Fanon Warriors! ''I'm sure you are new here, so let's explain a little bit about this wiki to you. I'm MagicalMan, creator of ''The Fanon Warriors, ''and I plan to make it the best fanon warriors site ever! The warrior cats have leapt into the world of fanon, where you are allowed to twist them around, create new Clans, experiment with new things, and publish new stories! You can create your own cat of any kind, create a new Clan with an interesting name, publish new stories with tantalizing covers, and expirement with other characters that exist already from the Warriors series! It's all you've ever hoped for. However, in order to make this the best site about warriors fanon yet, we need to set some rules in mind. Rules #Please keep the site clean. Viewers of all ages will be reading here, and we don't want to expose them to anything. #When creating an article, please use proper grammar. It really irks me off when you don't use that, so please no 'text talk'. Good grammar leads to a healthy life. #When writing a Clan's name, capitalize the 'C' in Clan. For example, ThunderClan, instead of Thunderclan or Thunder Clan. We want this to be realistic, don't we? #Don't edit or change anyone's Clan, character, or book without asking. This is one of the biggest rules here. Unless you have their permission, it's their story and they have the rights to it. #You are free to post stories that your cats appear in on here. Just don't make them too unrealistic or stuff like that. See About:Creating a book for more details. #Please be realistic. I hate unrealistic names like Dragonfur or Metalclaw. The Clan cats don't know what that stuff is, and we want to make this as realistic as possible. See About:Creating a cat and About:Creating a Clan for more details. #Be creative and have fun! This is fanon, after all, and you have to be creative! Meeting other users Let's say you've found a user name Hi3000 and you like him or her(chat-wise, of course). Don't be shy! Talk on your talk page or chatroom! The Fanon Warriors has a chatroom just like any other wiki, and in their you can talk about anything with your friends, unwarriorsrelated or not. It's also a good way to not spam up each others talk pages. The chatroom can be found on the page, and close to it is the chat button. Once clicking on it, a chatroom will pop up and you can make conversation with all your friends! However, the chatroom has rules just like any other thing in The Fanon Warriors. Chatroom Rules #Respect everybody. If I catch anyone being reportedly rude, then they will be suspended or even banned. You should keep things civil and polite, and no disrespectful behavior. #No advertising your website or anything else. Basically, no posting any URLs or links. You could be kicked from the chatroom, or suspended. #No personal attacks. If you see that kind of harrasment, report to an admin immediately and the person will be banned. No such attacks are allowed on The Fanon Warriors. #No disruptive behavior, such as spamming, flooding, and such. Also, no allcaps. This is considered 'yelling' and is considered disruptive when done to excess. #No asking age. This is considered personal information. Also, users less than 13 years of age will be banned from the chatroom on sight and will recieve a ban from the wiki itself as soon as an admin gets around to it. Policies *Policy:Chatroom Category:About pages